My Sweet Kamui User
by Yuri and ShoujoAi 4Ever
Summary: It s valentine's day and Nonon cant imagine a day more boring then that,until she gets a letter from nobody less then Ryuko Matoi... (Rated it T for later chapters)


MY FIRST KILL LA KILL FANFIC,NONONXRYUKO,YURI!

ENJOY!

NONONS POV:

It was Valentine's day and like always it had been boring as hell,I had given Satsuki-chan some chocolate and we drank tea together,but that was it,I guess the romance at this school really is far to seek...  
When I was finished with having tea with Lady Satsuki I just wandered around the school,having no lessons anymore for the rest of the day,but not feeling like heading home because it isnt any better there,I mean we have many luxurious things as I'm a three-star student,but after some time even that gets boring.  
When I walked outside the school there came a one-star student running to me "Nonon-sama!" he huffed,being worn out from what looked like a long run.  
I put a hand on my hip and looked at him,enjoyning that I was far above this little boy,who was already proud from his silly one star.

"If your're here to give me chocolate or something like that,then please go away" I giggled,He shook his head and then handed me a card.  
"THE Ryuko Matoi wants to see you,Nonon-sama" He spoke the name of the Kamui-wieldster out with a tone of respect in is voice,just like the students did with Lady Satsuki.

I took the card "You can go now" I waited until the boy had gone away and then opened the card.  
_Meet me in the school garden,got something for you  
Matoi Ryuko,_

I couldnt help but blushed a bit,thinking about the transfer student that often catched my eye when I saw her,ever since the fight we had even hearing her name made me excited.  
'Could she...be interested in me?' I shoved off that thought quickly,no ofcourse she wasn't,she probably wanted me to give something to someone more important,like Lady Satsuki...

I sat down on a stone bench,thinking 'should I go or not?' suddenly something catched my eye,it was Ryuko,heading to the school garden.  
'She actually really wants to see me?' My heart jumped at the thought.  
"Ryuko" I whispered her name softly,then smirked "Well,this day is finally getting a bit interesting..." I stood up and walked to the entrance of the school garden,I hid behind a wall to look a little at the Kamui wieldster,not planning to come imidiately at her invitation like I was some desperate fangirl.

She was just standing there,leaning against a stone pillar,hands in the pockets over a jacket she wore over her famous Kamui Senketsu,it was a bit breezy,so no wonder she put on a jacket over the revealing outfit,her hair moved a little with the wind and her eyes were full of spirit,like always.

I waited cockily for 5 minutes and the walked into the garden,like I just came back from something way more important then this,I put on my high and mighty act and waved to Ryuko "What makes you call for me,transfer Student?"

Ryuko's look changed a bit when she saw me,not as confident as always,I even swore I saw a dropple of sweat sliding down her forehead,and that wasn't because of the heat "Nervous to see my sexy self,transfer student?" I smiled semi-sweetly to the black-haired girl "If you have something to say then say it,transfer student" I Touched her upper arm with one finger and slid it down her arm seductively and then it happened,A small blush crossed the girl her cheeks.

"Now,now,am I Making you blush,transfer student?" I slid my finger down her arm again.

"Nonon...Uhm...You got my letter?" Ryuko stumbled backwards. I nodded slightly and came closer to her "Mmm You got something for me?" I took her red lock between my fingers and felt it "Such soft hair,transfer student..."

Ryuko blushed even redder and tried to speak ''I got two tickets for the fireworkshow today and Mako is going out with Gamagoori,so I wondered...would you want to go with me?'' She looked me right in the eyes for the first time,her usual confident glance coming back a little.

'Now this is exciting,going on a date with a sexy Kamui user...' I thought,A small smirk curled on my lips as I twirled a lock of pink hair around my finger,knowing that would drive her even more crazy,I came really close to Ryuko and let our noses poke together ''pick me up at my house,Transfer student..and you better put on some nice clothes if you dont want to be in my shadow'' I kissed her nose softly and then walked away,leaving her completely aroused.

'This surely will be interesting..'

* * *

RYUKO WAS OUT OF CHARACTER,BUT I THINK THIS IS HOW SHE WILL ACT WHEN SHE´S IN LOVE, ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYNED IT!


End file.
